phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Crispix
i appreciate your enthusiasm, especially cleaning up the remaining mess that was the characters categories, but i'm just wondering why you're putting all these quests both in 'PSO quests' and also just 'quests'? what is gained by having the pages in both? in the past what it has led to is people wondering why they can't seem to find a certain quest (weapon, monster, etc), when it turns out the quest they were trying to find wasn't even in the game they were playing. it's good to have connections between related pages, but not to create connections where there isn't any, such as between games. of course let me know if you disagree. Sato au (talk) 03:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Well my original intention was just to put them all into PSO quests. It wasn't until after I created all the quest pages that I noticed that they all just decided to put themselves into standard 'quests' category as well. I'm thinking the quest template forces everything that uses it into the 'quests' category by default. I guess I can get around that by manually entering all the information without the template of course because I do share your sentiments as well. Crispix (talk) 14:07, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *ah must be another leftover from when the site was only for PSO, thought i'd gotten them all! we had the same problem with weapons, areas, and characters templates. anyway i've fixed the template now. renamed to "phantasy star online quest details" it should place pages in the "phantasy star online quests" category. it's a pain in the ass i know, but we need to differentiate things that are related to the series of PSO games, and things that are only part of the game PSO. also with categories, there is a tree to follow that makes for easier organisation and differentiation, eg rather than put "phantasy star online 2 characters" into the "phantasy star universe (series) category, put it into the "phantasy star portable 2" category, then put that category into "phantasy star universe (series)". btw fantastic edits! i've seen sites with more PSO data than us (drop rate numbers etc), but this is probably now the most comprehensive guide to pso on the internet thanks to you. Sato au (talk) 07:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) **Thanks a lot! :3 I hope more people help with the wiki over time since it definitely has potential to be a great resource! I'll see if I can get around to reorganizing some of the categories based on your example just so we can get some standardization going along with getting some pictures to brighten up the stubby pages. Crispix (talk) 20:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Templates Could anyone make a template for Ruins, Central Control Area, Seabed, Crater and S. Desert monsters? Also the forest monster template is missing Mothvert and Mothvist. If you could add these things, that'd be amazing! :} Crispix (talk) 18:13, January 14, 2014 (UTC) front page tons of pro edits recently, thanks very much! i've been thinking for a while that the front page could use an update, specifically more emphasis on PSO2 because it's still a new game really, and i think you'd be great for the job, what do you think? re the techniques updates, please remember what i said a while ago about keeping the category tree - eg put 'resta' in its series-specific technique category, which automatically puts it in the 'technique' category also. putting every technique also in the general 'techniques' category only creates a mess of unrelated info that's confusing to users who aren't familiar with the variety of series all named phantasy star. apologies for not having done those templates you requested yet, it's on my todo list! Sato au (talk) 02:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) *Pfff well that's a derp on my part. I'll go and empty out that techniques sucka over time. I still have no idea what to do with some orphan pages (like Wren's burst rockets page. not really a technique, more like a skill). As for the front page, I guess I could try messing with it. Any general idea of what you want the PSO2 stuff to be about? Also... thanks in advance for the templates! I know it's a big order so definitely just work them when you have time. Crispix (talk) 20:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) oputa and services hey thanks for your message. i'm not against your idea in theory, but the top of every page is for general information anyway. if you have more general information to add that's great, a second or third paragraph is fine and most wikis are actually like this. if you want to improve the current layout regarding services that's cool please go ahead. i'll leave it alone and see what you come up with. Sato au (talk) 00:41, January 16, 2015 (UTC) *Me gusta. Thanks for the input! If there's ever anything funky, feel free to change it. You're the admin man. Most of the stuff I provide is in the first draft stage anyway so there's bound to be something off about it (the chip pages especially since they need constant updating pahaha. still working out what to do with those). Crispix (talk) 17:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) templates :*Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution :*Phantasy Star Portable :*Template:Phantasy Star Portable 2 :*Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity :*Phantasy Star Zero :*Phantasy Star Universe :*Phantasy Star Nova :*Ruins monsters :*Ozette Wetlands Hostiles :*Rioh Snowfield Hostiles :*Oblivion City Paru Hostiles :*Makara Ruins Hostiles :*Arca Plant Hostiles :*Dark Shrine Hostiles ::: me gusta original series games edits hey just wanna say thanks a bunch for all the awesome additions and improvements to the oldest games, in particular i love the story of ps2, not only does it look good, but is thorough without going too far, and very well written too, which is a rare thing among fandom, tbh. i hope you'll forgive me the tiniest nitpick? random encounters are distinct from scripted encounters - bosses - which aren't random at all. could we move the boss info you've entered to the section on the main game page, unique enemies (below random encouters)? let me know what you think. Sato au (talk) 03:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Sure knock yourself out! I think that'd be great too. :3 Crispix (talk) 13:24, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:55, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi there. Yo! Just thought of joining this Wiki and helping it a little. I am currently playing PSO2, so what articles does this Wiki needs to be updated about the game? Also, seems like this Wikia was created a while ago, maybe you should add Message Walls instead of Talk Pages (easier to use and organize) and if possible a Chatbox to increase the community, just tips so feel free to ignore them though. Also allowing Medals to reward new users and commenting. EDIT: Hmm... made the Naberius page and edited some stuff on the Wikia, tell me what you think later so I can get a clue on how to continue my work. BeoBlade (talk) 01:26, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Rappy Fan Fan background thing I'm looking at this page for a design reference for whenever I start modifying the weapon infobox to accommodate PSO2. I notice that the image has a cool background behind it, and I'm curious as to how you managed that... I don't see it in the infobox code! Ryan(talk) 22:34, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, if you mean the geometry patterns behind the rappy, those are part of the image. Sega made the images partially transparent behind the weapons and items to give it that fancy effect on the menus in the game. It does look pretty cool tho! Crispix (talk) 20:35, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, do you think we could consolidate all Stats into a single category? I personally think it's a little unnecessary to make a Stats page based on game. Altiea (talk) 20:35, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, definitely. I was thinking maybe the same could be done for small things like Add Slot or Mind Material too since there is limited information you can really say about those kinds of things, unlike the history rich weapons or monsters. Feel free to go for it either per category or a general stat page. If you see any redundant items, let me know what you think needs to be deleted by flagging them for deletion with the candidates for deletion category. Crispix (talk) 21:09, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :The thing is, I don't really know how Wikia works all that well since I just joined up. So I'm not really sure how to make new Category pages and those neat tables and stuff. Altiea (talk) 21:29, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Request Hi Crispix, Would it be possible for you to make me an administrator? I would like to reorganize some of the Phantasy Star Online 2 images and rename some files. I would also like to help you administer the wikia in the long term for when it grows bigger and more people come to contribute. Thank you, Coercty (talk) 03:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Background Image Hey Crispix, I uploaded a new background image. Tell me what you think about it and whether we should switch back to the old one. Coercty (talk) 06:51, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : Oh, it's the pso2 wallpaper! I remember Sato asked me about the wikia theme once before quite a while back. Let me see if I can ping him and see what he thinks. I personally think it's cute. Crispix (talk) 11:34, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I'm new to contributing, so I hope you'll take care of me! I'm working on a class project where we have to contribute to a wiki page. Upon doing my first (draft) entry, I realized how much work goes into it. Also my page is a WIP, so if you have the time, please leave a comment or some words of advice-- I'd love to hear what a pro thinks! I applaud you for contributing so much and they're all well done! Juunjune (talk) 05:08, September 19, 2018 (UTC)JUNE Source Inquiry Hey Crispix, Recent edits from Asphaleia-II have brought to my attention of possible incorrect information. For the New Light History page, where did you obtain the dates for date of birth of characters such as Quna, Zeno, Matoi, and etc? I couldn't find the dates you mentioned in the Materials Collection. Do you know the page number for those dates? Or did you find those dates in a different book? Coercty (talk) 17:34, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Stubs After creating a stub category page I actually realized one was already made. It was pretty well hidden....XD. Anyhow, I added an editing section to the top navigation, thought we could add stub category there to make it more easily accessible and viewable for users, that way they could find articles that are in need of expansion, know what needs to be worked on, etc. What do you think about it? Also some of the pages that are under the stubs category don't seem to be stubs anymore? Can you verify this? I want to clean and reorganize it but don't want to start removing pages at random. Coercty (talk) 10:12, November 17, 2018 (UTC) : Haha yeah, I tried adding it to a few pages like the wiki to-do list and our about info but that's a pretty good idea! Very easy to see without a bunch of navigating. A lot of the pages in there are either short or missing sections. I think the culprit is often the character has bunch of info about their skills and stats but are lacking a biography or personable information. Wouldn't make it a stub per say but users are flagging it as incomplete. I haven't reviewed a lot of the entries to be honest. When Juan was helping me with Phantasy Star Zero data he put that tag on a bunch of pages after he was done, so it could be inflated by the sheer number of PSZ articles. If you wanna sort through it, you're totally free to do so! Crispix (talk) 13:26, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Wallpaper Archive I created a wallpaper archive after realizing that a proper database for Phantasy Star wallpapers/artwork doesn't exist. Good idea? Even Sega's own Phantasy Star websites don't keep a proper archive of released artworks :/ ....or at least they weren't in a location I could easily find. Anyhow, that led me to scour around the web for a bit to find past released wallpapers. Initially I was just planning on uploading them to the wiki but then I realized wiki's search function is kinda lacking in organization, display, and etc. Which led me to build an archive... I noticed that the wiki is actually missing quite a bit of Phantasy Star artwork so I uploaded all the ones from PSO2 that we were missing. I'll be continually updating the archive for any new released wallpapers (mainly for the newer series since I'm not as familiar with the older series). If you happen to know if the older series has any wallpapers, please do upload them. Also, I added a wallpaper link under community in the navigation menu for easier access for anyone who's looking around for Phantasy Star art. I know it was definitely something I was looking around for back then so hopefully it'll be useful to any fans of the series who wants to spruce up their computer background or something. Coercty (talk) 08:13, March 24, 2019 (UTC) : Oh yeah, that's a great idea! I'm not so sure the older games will have a lot of wallpaper representation pre pso1 so if you want to lump the classics together as something like "Phantasy Star classic" or something, that would probably be for the best. They had a bunch of concept work but not so much wallpapers. I think I uploaded a few of the pso ones actually... I'll have to check. :Yeah, the worst part about wikia/fandom is its search function is only as useful as how good you are about categorizing the images uploaded. The search function outside of editing articles is pretty beans, but even if we do have duplicates I can always go back and delete them later. I'd rather preserve the content now than have a repeat of what happened to Phantasy Star Universe you know? I've gotten into the card game so if you see the article count jump, that'll be why lol. Keep up the good work! Crispix (talk) 12:15, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction Infoboxes Hi, I've been tasked to convert all your non-portable infoboxes on your Wiki to portable ones and I completed most of them. A few of them have complex code that I might have someone work on and see if they can make that work work with the portable infoboxes. Just letting you know if you see deleted draft's, etc. Have a good one. -- Azgoodaz (talk) 19:44, June 22, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager introduction --Bluerock (talk) 19:17, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome! I'll sure let you know if I have any questions or suggestions and feel free leave a message on my talk page if I'm doing something wrong or if you want to talk or anything like that, I hope I can help this wiki out. The song sure is catchy and they are going to change the opening actually. According to this tweet, they'll change the opening and ending in next week's episode and here's a video with a preview of them. The opening is quite nice but I'm not so sure what to think of the ending.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:32, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :She sure is and I can't wait either for the visuals! Yeaaah same, hopefully the visuals will be nice. Ah nice! I actually have some questions if you don't mind: :*I was wondering why the full code of the templates are added to the pages instead of template code (the {{Character |name = etc. thingie in case you didn't know what I meant with the template code, haha)? :*Do you mind if I replace the videos of Destiny and Timeless Fortune with the ones from Funimation? I feel like if there are videos that are uploaded by official channels, they should be used instead :*Is there anything you would like me to work on? :Hopefully they aren't too difficult, haha. Thanks in advance!--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:00, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::Ah alright, I will go ahead and replace them then! ::Ah okay, I was wondering that since I saw that the character and episode pages (not sure if there are more) don't have them as well, so I thought that's how it's done around here, haha. I am unfortunately not that good with template coding but maybe I can figure something out with the code that's on the pages. Although if you do end up making them before I do (and you're probably better than me with that stuff, haha), feel free to contact me and I'll help out with replacing the codes with the template ones. ::Ah alright! I'll try to help out with anything I can and contact you if I need any help.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:45, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Re:Template Hello there, that's great to hear! I'll add them later in the evening to the corresponding pages. Alrighty and luckily it's weekend indeed!--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:05, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :Alrighty, I'll start replacing them! I'll let you know if anything breaks, just to be clear, this template is only for the PSO2 characters right? Also for the appearance section, do I add the anime appearance there since I noticed that only Ash had that section with the codes and if so, is it needed to add their first and/or last episode appearance?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:49, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::Ah alright, what about the characters that appeared in the game first and then in the anime?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:15, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::Alrighty, I'll make that change on the pages I already inserted the template. Thanks!--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:24, January 26, 2020 (UTC) No problem, I'm glad to help out!--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:31, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes Hello! Ah nice, I'll insert them later today. Hmmm, there isn't any other templates I think, maybe covert the episode to the modern one to? It feels kinda out of place now, haha. No problem, I'm glad that I'm able to help out! Oh, the beta comes out this Friday? That's great! Can't say I have kept up with it or excited about it since I'm in Europe... I was excited when I heard it was coming out to the West but it quickly went down when I saw it was only for North America. Ah maybe, we sure have to wait and see what the future has in store!--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :Ah okay, no worries! Oooh, no region lock would be great! Luckily I do have a Xbox One but I probably would need to import it or something since I don't think it would be available in the Xbox One store here. I believe it is coming to PC, maybr you are able to play that one? :Ah yeah, I just remembered I have some questions regarding the anime: :*Are character images needed for Oracle? I was wondering since I've noticed that the characters that appeared in The Animation have them. :*Are references needed for the anime plot on the character pages? (I already did a small bit on Sara's page) :*The plot needs to be in the present tense right? I have seen that they are on episode pages but I wanted to be sure. :Thanks in advance for answering my questions! Hopefully they aren't difficult or something, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:10, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ::Ah, that's too bad, luckily you have another chance to play and experience it again! In comparison to almost everyone else, I'm pretty new when it comes to Phantasy Star since I came in touch last year. I hope so since I'm really excited to play it, so I will probably find a way to play it and that sure is another topic, haha ::Ah okay, I'm only wondering for Oracle for now (since that's pretty much the only thing I am kinda knowledge about aside from the PSO2 game, haha) but that's good to know for in the future! ::Ah great! Are the ref tags things needed as well? Saw them on Ash's page. ::Ah alright, I struggle with it as well since other wikis I work on prefer past tense if it's not on the episode pages, so you're not the only one, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:04, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :::Riiight, I just remembered another question I had. For the Oracle anime plot on the character pages, do I use the page names or the names they use in the anime itself (like Claris Claes or Klariskrays)?--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:08, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ::::Thanks and I'm pretty sure I will! Alrighty, I will go with those names and use the ref tags, and it sure is confusing, haha. Thanks for answering all my questions once again! Hopefully I haven't been a bother with all my questions, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:18, February 4, 2020 (UTC)